


镜像

by shengluo01



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: 616铁XEMH铁 / 究极铁人XMCU铁 / MCU铁XEMH铁XMCU铁水仙，4P





	1. 2

1  
“看自己做爱的感觉……”棕褐色眸子的男人靠在门边三两下解决手里的汉堡，柔软粉嫩的舌尖舔去唇边残留的色拉酱，未尽的话语带有暗示性意味地打了个弯。他背手关上门，和赤裸身体前来迎接他的男人接吻。男人一手捏着他的下颚，一手揉弄他挺翘的臀部。他被动地承受着亲吻，被男人抵在门背上亲到无法呼吸。强势的掠夺让他完全顺服地交出自己，男人的舌尖撬开他的牙关，盛不住的涎液从无法闭合的唇边流下。他的手抵在男人肩上，在肺部空气再一次被榨干前他忍不住推拒着男人。男人用力吸吮着他的唇瓣，直到他的唇色变得鲜红，他才放过他，Tony靠在门上大口喘息着，无论再来多少次，他永远都习惯不了Anthony的节奏，哪怕Anthony是另一个时空的自己。  
床上愈演愈烈的喘息声中夹带着小声的呜咽，Tony不想思考Edward又被Stark搞成什么样……他不想知道，尤其在Anthony也插手的情况下。  
“一起？”Anthony靠近Tony，他舔了舔Tony的耳垂，清楚知道对方敏感点的Anthony手指也不停地钻进Tony的衣服，他可自行操纵的盔甲更是化成液体，把Tony的下半身都弄得湿漉漉的。  
“唔……”另一边，被Stark折腾得丧失理智的Edward撑着上半身和对方接吻。两缕发丝贴在他的前额，他双眼迷蒙地看着伏在他身上的男人，对情欲食髓知味的身体自发地渴求起快感，他屈起腿，磨蹭着Stark的胯部。  
“一个绝赞的口活？”Tony 跪在Anthony身前，鼻尖正对那个蓄势待发的大屌。Anthony喜欢操他的嘴，只是绝境体质造成的持久力让Tony不那么愿意给他口，谁愿意嘴巴发酸也不能把人吸到高潮呢，那可是身理心理上的双重挫败感，尤其是Anthony的家伙还比他自己的大上那么点。  
只有那么点。  
Anthony认为Tony的嘴真的是个绝佳的宝贝，仅次于他的屁股。现在他揪着Tony黑色的发丝，更用力地抽送自己的老二。他没有顾忌到咽反射，Tony则让自己更深地含入Anthony的家伙，他给Anthony来了几回深喉，每一回都让Anthony爽得头皮发麻。他的舌头调皮地在Anthony抽离他嘴的时候卷过马眼，舌尖顶弄着铃口发出啜吸饮料的啧啧声。Anthony享受着他口活的同时手也没闲着，液体的盔甲钻进Tony的衣领，玩弄起那两颗成熟的果实。Tony自觉解开了裤带，他的伙计在Anthony的玩弄下也胀得厉害。他一边吸着Anthony的老二，一边撸动着自己的家伙。Anthony的银色盔甲除了玩弄他的乳头外，还有部分钻进了他的屁股，更是熟门熟路地找到那让他尖叫的一点。当那些冰冷的盔甲模仿Anthony手指按压他的前列腺时，他意识到他必须做些什么。  
抚弄自己的手开始揉捏起Anthony睾丸，这让对方发出一声舒爽的声音。Tony心里有了底气，他手嘴并用，期望着Anthony会如他所愿那样达到第一次高潮，然而在Edward被Stark手指又弄射了一回，Anthony还是没有丝毫发泄的意思——


	2. Chapter 2

他似乎无视同Anthony一样Stark也没有发泄过的事。  
Edward抓着Stark的手臂，Stark喜欢把他玩到高潮让他全然打开的恶劣习惯一直没有变——就像现在，Stark按压着他的前列腺，被金属覆盖的指尖换着花样玩弄他敏感的肠肉。他从未想过自己的盔甲还能这样使用，不同于Anthony白色的液态盔甲，Stark的盔甲就像Edward自己的，金红相间的配色让Edward有一种自己的盔甲肏着自己的错觉。他的腿分得更开，让Stark的手指更深地进入他。Anthony先前用盔甲肏过他一回，与人体完全不同的触感还有温度加重了冰火两重天的感受，所以，在Stark撤出手指，真正换上他的大家伙时，Edward无法克制地拔高声音。  
“听自己叫床怎么样？”Anthony让Tony更近地观摩Edward被Stark肏弄的样子，Tony甚至能看到Edward的小屁股里淌出那些白色泡沫状的液体。这让他想起第一次见到Edward——他在初见时就动过把人拐到床上的念头。试想，又有谁不爱Tony Stark的屁股呢。哪怕是他们自己。可惜了，先把Edward带上床的是另外两个性格更恶劣的Stark，他现在还含着其中一个的老二。  
“你居然没把他肏哑？”侧躺在床上干着Edward的Stark听到Anthony的声音后挑眉，“我以为按照你的能力……”  
“我可不会对自己那么粗暴。”Anthony压下Tony的头，对方配合地用舌头抚慰他的性器，这样顺服的举动取悦了Anthony，“倒是你，还有心情关注我们？”  
Edward早已被Stark肏得迷迷糊糊，他不满地扭动着屁股，试图把那根东西吞得更深。Stark在他那欲求不满的屁股上拍了一掌，握着Edward膝弯的手将对方的腿分得更开。维持着侧身位的姿势肏了几十下后他抽出性器，让Edward跪坐在他身上，这样的体位进得更深，Stark没有放过Edward胸前的两颗果实，他又咬又舔，直到那两颗果实变得鲜红烂熟，他吻住Edward，吞下对方口中的呻吟。下半身的挺动又急又快，让Edward的性器在没有抚慰下又射了一回——  
Anthony抽出他的性器，性器顶端和Tony嘴唇相连黏糊的银丝因为他的动作断落，Tony揉着酸胀的嘴巴，正准备吐槽Anthony那见鬼的持久力（他从没有给人口到自己都受不住对方还没射的情况）Anthony就弯腰掐住了他的下颚，在他含糊不清地咒骂下又一次掠夺他肺部的空气。  
Tony愿意用他的节操发誓，Anthony这个吻绝对是让他失去神智，甚至窒息而死。他根本不知道中间发生了什么！只知道等他的大脑再次恢复理智思考时，Anthony已经把他扒了个精光，连内裤都没给他留下。  
现在，他躺在那张足以容纳十个人的大床上，旁边就是被Stark干得欲仙欲死的Edward。  
Shit！  
他想逃，但是Anthony握住了他的脚踝。那双注视着他的眼瞳里闪烁着危险的光芒又带了许多好以整暇的神色。他不得不承认，在被Anthony注视的刹那，他似乎拥有了睡衣宝宝的蜘蛛感应，那股从头到脚的颤栗感让他放弃了和Anthony做对。一旁看着他们的Stark轻笑了一声，这让Tony回头对那个家伙怒目而视。


End file.
